


Switch It Up

by poisonunmasked (poisonmask)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Identity Issues, Internal Conflict, Kidnapped, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Orgasm, Palming, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Supervillains, Teasing, caleb keeps getting kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonmask/pseuds/poisonunmasked
Summary: Caleb is once again taken by Rogue, but now aware of his identity, things start to take a steamy turn.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	Switch It Up

“I wouldn’t push your luck today, Caleb,” Aiden warned as he slipped the helmet off his head and placed it down on the table carefully, ruffling a hand through his black locks. The blond in question merely snorted, squirming under the ropes that were wrapped tightly around his limbs and keeping him securely bound to the chair. The metal rattled and scraped across the floor, echoing through the vast empty space the tacky building was made from, but shielded and hidden from the outside world. 

“I’m getting sick of this scooby doo shit,” Caleb groaned, wincing as the ropes began digging uncomfortably into his bare skin and rubbing them raw,” can’t we switch this charade up a little?” 

It had been a few weeks since the unmasking of Rogue’s identity — Caleb had been pretty proud he had kept a keen ear out and recognised Aiden’s voice from behind the helmet, but it had arisen many problems out of him too. Aiden was hot. Rogue, not so much. He was Preamore’s most wanted, dangerous supervillain, and Blight’s number one nemesis, who in turn Caleb _also _knew the identity of, since they were long childhood friends. It had been awkward, seeing Aiden pick up his little brother from the football track he worked at, and seeing him lingering around his university like he was planning an attack to lure Caleb out.__

__Aiden had Caleb wrapped around his finger, he just didn’t know it yet._ _

__The black haired boy shot him a dark glare, which caused a shameful stirring to occur in the pit of Caleb’s stomach, and useless attempts at wriggling out of his ties were put to an immediate stop. He stubbornly tore his mismatched eyes from his cold ones, ears burning a soft pink which he hoped the villain wouldn’t notice. Being tied up like he was, it somehow made every little shameful flutter shoot straight down to his crotch instead, and he was sure he was going to be so obviously hard if this carried on, and that would be mortifying._ _

__“Oh, we can switch it up, alright,” Aiden started, his voice low and steady, a suggestive edge in his tone that sent a shudder hurtling down the blond’s spine. He left the table, his boots thumping against the floor as they grew closer and closer to where Caleb was, his heart hammering in his ears,” what do you suggest Caleb? Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but recently you keep having a recurring problem everytime we play this game.”_ _

__Caleb admits it, he’s had painfully obvious boners before, but Aiden had never acted like he noticed them, so he thought he was safe. His face flushed in embarrassment, inching his head to the side to avoid eye contact. Obviously he had. Aiden planted himself in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and beady eyes trailing downwards, before they flickered back up again. The taller man leaned down, and Caleb felt fingers wrap around his jaw, yanking his head forward, dangerously close to his lips. He tried to pull back, but Aiden’s grip was too firm. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. He could smell Aiden’s cologne, the musky scent invading his senses and drawing a soft groan from his lips._ _

__Aiden’s brow perked, and fuck Caleb almost mewled._ _

__“You’re needier than I imagined,” he teased, and Caleb was ready with a witty quip, but all that escaped him was a surprised squeak, his face burning a bright red. His knee was pressed against his crotch firmly, and a deep chuckle resonated in the villain's throat,” and sensitive.”_ _

__Caleb’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, squirming erratically to try and chase the flurry of pleasure that was tingling in the pits of his stomach, but the ropes were making it unbearably difficult to do so._ _

__“I know you have a thing for me,” Aiden told him, voice firm. Caleb breath hitched, eyes meeting his in some sort of last effort at defiance._ _

__“I have a thing for Aiden,” he huffed quietly, voice more tremulous than he had anticipated,” not Rogue.”_ _

__His eyes had seemed to darken, which caused goosebumps to litter Caleb’s skin, a gloved hand abruptly grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking it back. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop the delighted moan that had threatened to escape him, fists clenching and uselessly tugging at the ropes across his arms. Aiden’s face was a hair's breath away from his, and he could feel his hot breath tracing across his skin as he spoke._ _

__“So, if I kissed you now,” he growled, knee pushing further against his throbbing tent,” if I made you come like never before, that would mean nothing to you?”_ _

__Caleb’s eyes squeezed shut, his pulse beating rapidly and body frozen still, refusing to answer the question. Of course it wouldn’t mean anything. But Aiden was Rogue, most dangerous criminal of the city, who had hurt millions of people. Those millions of people including his sister. Aiden harshly tugged on his hair.__

____“Look at me,” he demanded darkly, and Caleb’s eyes flew open obediently, staring into those glowing yellow ones. Aiden’s lips curled into a cruel smile, amused by how quickly the blond seemed to listen, and he closed his mouth over his in one small movement. Caleb groaned softly and gave into the temptation that overshadowed his previous doubts and concerns, writhing uncomfortably against the ropes._ _ _ _

____He wanted them off. He needed them off._ _ _ _

____Aiden was merciless, his tongue sliding in and giving Caleb no room to breathe in his rough nature, biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to draw a breathy moan from the blonds lips, which worked wonders, as he was trying to move his hips against his knee to chase his release at the same time. His lips travelled across his jaw, hot breath rushing towards the shell of his ear. The way Caleb’s breath was shallow, the sheer redness of his face and glorious expression as those moans tumbled from his lips as soon as Aiden’s hands pressed down on his bulge was enough to get him riled up to._ _ _ _

____“Look at you,” he grinned, his voice breathy and low against the shell of his ear,” so hard down here for me. You want me to finish you off, huh? Palm you until you’re begging for more?”_ _ _ _

____Fuck. Caleb was not prepared for the onslaught of dirty thoughts that invaded his brain upon that moment, his head falling back and nodding frantically as Aiden roughly grinded his hand into his tent, hitting all the spots that made him whimper and jerk in pleasure._ _ _ _

____“I bet you’re imagining me taking you from behind as well, like a little whore.”_ _ _ _

____Caleb whined loudly, his breathing heavy and erratic as the pleasure shot through his body, deep tingling feeling resonating in his stomach and tightening the knot that was forming in his crotch._ _ _ _

____“Imagining me fucking you hard in the ass, huh? Pounding into you until you’re a squirming, whining mess underneath me—”_ _ _ _

____“F-Fuck, fuck, yes—”_ _ _ _

____“—taking me so well and begging for me to go faster—”_ _ _ _

____“—o-oh, fuck—”_ _ _ _

____“—ramming into you and marking every inch of your skin—”_ _ _ _

____“—y-yes, god, p-please—”_ _ _ _

____“—please what, darling?”_ _ _ _

____Caleb’s body jerked as hot moans spilled from his plump lips, furiously yanking at the ropes that still refused to loosen up any. The heat was burning through his whole body now, struggling to form any coherent words._ _ _ _

____“P-Please, please, don’t stop, I-I’m so close, A-Aiden, I need— I’m gonna…” He pleaded in a loud squeal, his eyes screwed shut, back desperate to arch in pleasure as he felt his climax reach its peak, those words Aiden had spoken before driving him right over the edge. He almost saw stars as he came, moaning his name in a shaky voice as his body convulsed and jerked, chest rising and falling jaggedly. Aiden let go of his hair after a moment of silence, letting his head fall limp and removing his hand from the damp fabric now under him. Caleb felt shivery, and pleasantly satisfied, that much was certain when Aiden pushed his hair back from his flushed face, and Caleb didn't bother to resist, eyes sluggishly meeting his._ _ _ _

____“Let’s switch up more often, hm?” The villain teased triumphantly, eyes focused on the male who still needed a moment to catch his breath, but still able to spit out a nasty ‘fuck you’ towards him._ _ _ _

____Aiden chuckled, stood up, and headed towards the warehouse door. “Oh, I’m planning to, Caleb Summers. I’m planning to.”_ _ _ _


End file.
